Fiber optic technology is a relatively new form of technology particularly used in communication systems, such as for the transmission of telephone signals, internet communication systems and cable television signals. Simply stated, fiber optic technology comprises a system of transmitting information by using pulses of light through an optical fiber assembly. Fiber optic technology is a fairly recent development that started in the 1970s.
One principal advantage of fiber optic communication systems is that there is virtually non-existent electromagnetic interference (EMI) when using optical fibers in an operating system. The lack of EMI issues is a very significant benefit as it results in a high level of reliability. Another distinct advantage of fiber optic usage to the aircraft industry is that fiber optic systems are much lighter in weight than copper and aluminum wiring used in aircraft. The reduction in weight of wiring used in aircraft is a significant benefit since any reduction in weight of an aircraft improves fuel efficiency levels.
Position sensors are commonly used in aircraft for a variety of purposes. One broad area of use of position sensors involves indicator lights indicating whether any of the various doors used in aircraft are in the open or closed positions. Position sensors used in connection with commercial aircraft components include, but are not limited to passenger entry/exit doors, emergency doors, cockpit security doors, landing gear doors, and landing gear assemblies themselves; in military aircraft, position sensors are useful in indicating whether bomb bay doors are open or closed.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.